


Their First Time

by Yukio



Series: Growing Up Together [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Things are good, but they can be better. Two teenage boys are curious and excited to try new things, but first times can be tricky.





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Chercherin for inspiring this story and Ravenshell for checking my poor grammar.

“Kouga, wait.” Inuyasha rested his palm against the youkai’s chest and pushed him away gently. The lips that were just about to connect with his mouth, collided with his cheek instead.

“Why? You want it, too. I can feel it,” Kouga growled against the hanyou’s skin. He wasn’t far from truth. His hand was pumping a respectable hard-on hidden under the red robe and judging from Inuyasha’s soft moans the hanyou was far from loathing what Kouga was doing to him. He was leaning against a tree trunk behind his back, already without his hakama, which was lying on the ground nearby.

“I do, but…”

“What?” Kouga was losing his patience. What the hell was going on with Inuyasha today? The half-demon was more fidgety than normal. “Do you want me to blow you?”

“It would be awesome, but…” Inuyasha moaned as Kouga increased the pace and licked his sensitive neck.

“What’s your problem?” Kouga asked, irritation obvious both in his voice and face.

“I thought…”

“What?” Kouga demanded and his hand under Inuyasha’s robe stopped.

Inuyasha breathed out and his body shivered. “I thought we could try more,” he said finally, his eyes fixed on Kouga’s surprised face.

“More? What more?” the wolf demon asked and pulled his hand away completely.

The hanyou’s expression changed from blissed to exasperated. “Are you totally dumb? What do you think I mean?” he barked.

Kouga frowned. “Then stop talking like a moron and say what you want directly.”

“What MORE do you think I want?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a mind reader!”

“You’re an idiot in the first place!” Inuyasha yelled in Kouga’s face. “Try to guess where we can get from touching and sucking each other’s dicks.”

Something clicked in Kouga’s mind and his eyes widened. “Damn…”

“Yeah. Damn you,” Inuyasha snorted.

“Do you want…?”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“You mean… that?” Kouga asked. There was no trace of his fighting spirit anymore, only curiosity and excitement.

Inuyasha nodded and blushed. Finally they seemed to be on the same page. “We’re old enough, aren’t we? Seventeen is almost adult…”

“Exactly! We should definitely do it,” Kouga said excitedly. “Turn around.”

“What?” Inuyasha blinked.

Kouga rolled his eyes. “How else do you think I’m going to… do it?”

“Why you? Why not me?” Inuyasha asked, frowning again. “Get on all four and move your tail.”

“What? No!” Kouga protested.

“Don’t be a wimp,” Inuyasha folded his arms on his chest, giving Kouga a pointed look.

“Am not. And I’m not a bitch, either,” Kouga growled.

“And I am?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “Come on,” he said and reached for the youkai.

Kouga tried to bat Inuyasha’s hand away, but the hanyou was taking no shit. He grabbed Kouga’s wrist trying to turn him around, but the wolf youkai fought back and he bit Inuyasha’s arm.

“Shit…”

Kouga grinned, trying to get Inuyasha on the ground for change.

They were wrestling for a while, both pushing and pulling, shoving, nudging, growling, biting and kissing – kissing aggressively, kissing ferociously, kissing as though they wanted to suck the very soul out of each other. They were good in this discipline. They already had a few years of practice, experimenting and developing their skills in this area. They knew what the other liked, how to touch and grope and bite, stimulation of what places on their bodies brought the greatest pleasure.

Kouga moaned as Inuyasha got his hand under the fur covering the youkai’s lower parts and managed to touch him between his legs. The wolf tilted his head backwards, exposing his throat to the half-demon’s fangs.

Inuyasha didn’t hesitate. Wrapping his arm around Kouga’s waist, he put his hand on the small of the demon’s back and pushed him closer. His fangs dug gently into the soft, delicate skin, however the hanyou was careful not to break it.

Kouga whimpered softly, his own hands gripping Inuyasha’s hips under the robe his friend was still wearing. The half-demon’s palm between the youkai’s legs cupped Kouga’s hard-on and caressed it lightly, then the long fingers curled around it and started pumping it in an agonizingly slow rhythm. The youkai whined again, his body shivering. Looking for support, he dug his claws into the hanyou’s body, scratching his hips during the process.

A low snarl escaped Inuyasha’s mouth. He released Kouga’s neck and pulled his hand away from his length, running it down the inner side of Kouga’s thigh until it stopped touching him completely.

The wolf demon moaned again at the loss, but he was imprisoned in a tight embrace almost immediately. Their crotches collided and Kouga wished for nothing less than feeling Inuyasha’s naked skin against his own. There were still too many clothes for his liking…

Inuyasha went right for the demon’s mouth, capturing it in a fierce kiss. Kouga mewled when sharp fangs injured his lip. Despite that, he didn’t pull away. Feeling Inuyasha’s unique taste mixed with the taste of his own blood was strangely arousing. And when the hanyou grabbed his tail at the base, his thumb brushing the underside of it, sparks of pleasure shot into Kouga’s system, making him break the kiss and moan so loud that Inuyasha startled and covered the youkai’s mouth immediately.

“Dammit! Quieter,” he hissed.

Kouga gave him a puzzled look. His pupils were dilated and he didn’t seem to register anything other than Inuyasha and his mouth that wasn’t kissing him. And why was his own mouth covered?

He reached for the hanyou’s hand to pull it away and immediately leaned closer in order to take the kiss he longed for. Inyasha pulled away a little, but then he gave a theatrical sigh and gave Kouga his yearned-for kiss. The wolf demon purred contentedly as his mouth was invaded by Inuyasha’s tongue.

The hanyou started pushing Kouga on the ground gently. As long as he was following the youkai, Kouga had no objection. Pulling Inuyasha with him, he lay down, still busy exchanging hungry kisses with him.

They had still too many clothes on them and Kouga abide that. He started pushing Inuyasha’s fire-rat robe from his shoulders while Inuyasha was eagerly taking Kouga’s furs and armor off.

Soon, they were rolling around in a tight knot of naked bodies. Their arms and legs were wrapped around each other, claws scratching one another’s skin, their mouths were connected in a passionate kiss and their manly parts were rubbing against each other.

“Dammit… More… I need more,” Kouga moaned when Inuyasha licked up his neck from where the demon’s collar bones met towards his Adam’s apple.

“Okay…” Inuyasha breathed out against Kouga’s skin, nuzzling his jaw. “Let’s try… that.”

“Oh, yes, please!”

“Fine. Spread your legs.”

“Why… damn!” Kouga cried out. Inuyasha knew his sensitive spots and he didn’t hesitate to use them against the poor wolf youkai. All he needed to do was to grab Kouga’s tail at its base and Kouga was willing to do anything. His legs spread without hesitation, giving the hanyou the access he wanted.

Inuyasha moved between Kouga’s thighs and bent to his crotch. The light kiss on the tip of his penis made Kouga squirm with pleasure. He sighed, closing his eyes. The wet heat that encircled his manhood took away his attention from the finger that started gently massaging his opening. His tail was still captured in a tight grip, a thumb rubbing its underside.

“Dammit…” Kouga cursed, drowning in the pleasure. His whole body shivered and his legs parted even more. Inuyasha chuckled around his length, sending exciting vibrations through Kouga’s system.

The clawed finger breached him carefully. As weird a feeling as it was, the mouth blowing him expertly and the thumb still rubbing the underside of his tail turned his attention away from that sensation. His butthole was getting prepared to accept Inuyasha’s penis and Kouga didn’t even think about complaining.

Inuyasha moved his finger slowly while working diligently on Kouga’s length.

Kouga moaned again and shivered. He wanted to move, to squirm, but he didn’t want to choke his best friend with his hard-on.

“Inu… yasha…” he stammered, trying to warn him. “I… I’m… c-close.”

Inuyasha raised his head immediately, the youkai’s length sliding out of his mouth. “Shit,” he cursed, freeing Kouga’s tail as well.

“Damn…” Kouga took a deep breath. Without the pleasurable distraction he was too aware of the finger up his ass. And when had Inuyasha managed to push it so deep?

“I don’t want you to come so soon, but I need to prepare you. At least that’s what I heard from the boys at home who have male lovers…” Inuyasha said. “They say that it hurts like hell without preparation.”

“The boys from your home are wimps,” Kouga growled. “I’m not afraid of a little bit of pain.”

“What a hero…” Inuyasha snorted, pulling his finger out slowly and adding another one.

Kouga gritted his teeth.

“Still good?” Inuyasha asked, pushing the fingers deeper, not giving the youkai time to adjust.

“Sure, sure…”  Kouga forced out despite the burn he could feel.

“Reaaaally?” Inuyasha pushed more and Kouga’s body trembled. The feeling was weird, but the pain was bearable. But if Inuyasha found a way to distract him again while fingering him, Kouga wouldn’t be mad. Of course, he wasn’t going to say anything. He didn’t want to lose his face in front of his… What? Lover? Could he call Inuyasha that? Well, they were going to have their first real sex together, right?

Inuyasha started scissoring him carefully in order to stretch Kouga’s tight entrance. The wolf demon sighed, his legs wide spread for Inuyasha to have as much space between his thighs as he needed.

“Maybe it would be better if you turned around,” Inuyasha said after a moment.

_Heh, like a bitch..._ Kouga thought with a tired grin, but he nodded. “All right.”

Inuyasha pulled out his finger and the youkai rolled on his belly. Trembling with arousal and expectation, he got on all fours and moved his tail from Inuyasha’s way. The hanyou’s fingers entered him for the second time and Kouga moaned. He couldn’t see Inuyasha jerking off behind him while still fingering Kouga’s ass.

“I feel like an idiot,” Kouga said as he held patiently while Inuyasha was doing his job.

“Because you are an idiot,” came the immediate response.

“And you’re a moron.”

“I’m a moron that is going to… do _that_ to you,” Inuyasha said calmly.

“You’re still no doing anyhing,” Kouga teased.

“You think?” the hanyou said, and his voice sounded kind of dangerous. The youkai wanted to look over his shoulder, but that was when sharp teeth bit the right side of his butt.

“Damn you!” Kouga barked and moaned subsequently. Something hard and thick started pushing into him and he realized it was Inuyasha’s erection.

So this was how it felt like to be penetrated. He couldn’t say it was the best of sensations, just the opposite, but he was too proud to say anything. His body tensed and he hissed quietly, glad that Inuyasha kept the pace slow.

“You all right?” Inuyasha asked half-way inside.

“Y-yeah. Don’t ask stupid questions,” Kouga growled and hissed again.

“Right. You’re a champ, you can take anything,” Inuyasha said wryly and pushed more.

Kouga hissed again, his hands gripping tufts of the grass tightly.

“Idiot…” Inuyasha muttered and stopped, giving the demon time.

Kouga took a deep breath. He was trying to will his body to relax, but it wasn’t so easy. His heart was beating like mad and his every muscle was as tense as a string, his body slightly shivering.

“We can stop whenever you want, you know,” Inuyasha said, laying his hand on Kouga’s back, running his fingers over the strong muscles.

“No… Deeper…”Kouga panted.

Inuyasha bent forward, pressing his chest to his lover’s back. “Are you sure?” he whispered in the demon’s pointed ear before he started nibbling it gently.

Kouga moaned quietly. “I wouldn’t be mad if you touched my front,” he said, aroused by the simple fact that Inuyasha was playing with his ear. Kouga didn’t even know that he was so sensitive there.

“Only if you promise not to cum before I manage to get inside you completely,” Inuyasha said in his ear and licked the earlobe.

A shiver ran up Kouga’s spine. “I’m not that pathetic,” he growled.

“That’s what you say,” Inuyasha purred in the demon’s ear and moved his hand to Kouga’s chest. Delivering a small kiss on his lover’s shoulder, he ran his palm over the demon’s nipple, sliding it slowly towards his flat belly and lower to his crotch. He took Kouga’s length in his hand and started pumping him while trying to push deeper into his body.

Kouga moaned in pleasure. Even though the movements of Inuyasha’s hand were rather uncoordinated, it still felt good. Kouga was turning into a mess of pleasure. He had never thought that sex could be so great. And Inuyasha hadn’t even done anything yet. The sole idea of him pushing into the tight canal was totally arousing, feeling him there was breathtaking and in combination with the hanyou’s touch the action was robbing Kouga of his mind.

“Inu… yasha…” the wolf demon sighed and shivered one more time. He could feel tension in his groin and he knew he was close… so close… Damn!

It couldn’t be stopped. Kouga’s muscles tensed and his body arched; the loud cry that escaped his mouth turned into a dark growl, especially because the hand on his hard-on stopped in its action before it was removed.

“You gotta be kidding me,” he could hear Inuaysha’s dissatisfied voice. “I’m still only halfway in and you’ve already finished!”

Kouga was still panting after his orgasm. “I’m sorry that I’m young and horny,” he growled, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re a moron.”

“And you’re still not completely inside of me so I have no idea what you’re complaining about. I’m the one who should complain. What’s holding you back?”

“Nothing holds me back,” barked Inuyasha and started pushing in again, but this time more forcefully.

Kouga groaned, tightening his grip on the grass tufts, his ass still high in the air with Inuyasha’s claws digging into his hips.

Inuyasha didn’t even get much deeper when he stopped again. “This is stupid,” he said and pulled out before Kouga even had time to protest. The hands gripping his hips were touching him no more and the youkai sank on the grass, exhausted.

He rolled on his back and looked at the hanyou, who was red in face and looking away from Kouga. It was obvious he wasn’t aroused anymore.

Kouga took a deep breath and sat up.

“That was a terrible first time,” he said, his tone conversational. He pretended he was looking away just like Inuyasha, but in reality he kept watching his lover.

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga. “Yeah, it was a total disaster.”

The corners of Kouga’s mouth lifted in a grin. “I wouldn’t call it a disaster, but…” He started laughing and rolled back on the grass.

Inuyasha frowned. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s so pathetic that it’s funny,” Kouga said, giggling.

A light smile settled on Inuyasha’s lips. “You are pathetic.”

“And you’re a moron.”

“Idiot.”

“Jerk.”

Kouga laughed even more.

“What?” Inuyasha poked the youkai’s side.

Kouga pushed his hand away, giggling. “Nothing,” he said and sat up. “We are still naked,” he stated the obvious.

“We are. And?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the demon.

“And we were terrible,” Kouga continued.

“I don’t follow.”

“We need to practice. And since we are still naked… why don’t we practice right now? I will be on top this time and we’ll see if I’ll do better.” A big grin spread across Kouga’s lips at those words.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but he grinned, too. “As you wish. But don’t forget that I bite and if you do something I don’t like…”

“Don’t worry. I bite, too,” Kouga said, leaning to Inuyasha and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss.


End file.
